


Stay Hydrated

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: "Spock! Your forehead is gorgeous!", Accidental Proposal, Bookworm Jim, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leonard Can't Keep His Drink Down, Leonard is a DILF and Jim Kirk Knows It, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Spock is Not Spared from the Pool, Summer, Swimming Pools, but that's Spock's fault, pls enjoy, these tags are weird, we are gonna feel good damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Jim and Leonard's proposal starts out as a distraction and it's all Jim's fault.[Poolside during a shore leave on Risa, the crew has some fun.]
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201





	Stay Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like we don't embrace nerdy bookworm jim kirk enough and i have a Need  
> speaking of, you can thank Willa Cather for inspiring this, strange as that sounds. She depicted such lovely slices of life. I've just started another one of her books (the one Jim's reading in here) and I'm only on page 14 but I'm already like ahhh yes
> 
> anyway. we're here for Gay. let's go

Jim's thigh is still wet from the pool, but Leonard's past caring. (Chapel likes to joke that he's spent so many fucks on saving Jim Kirk that anything else is cherry pie.) He spreads himself across the long chairs and resolutely thinks about how nice the cold water is in the hot sun.

Jim gives his hair an absent comb-through before making an appreciative noise that's followed by the scratching of a pencil. He'd been so dedicated to not marking up his book this time. It's the only thing in the universe where he consistently fails. Spock, two chairs over, does not react at all when Leonard's ankles fall on his legs, too used to Jim falling on him like a limpet after Admiralty meetings.

It's weird how not weird this is. Someone'll probably take a photo of this and post it on Starfleet's social media and Leonard _doesn't care_.

"Whatcha readin' this time?" he mumbles.

" _The Professor's House_ ," Jim replies cheerfully, "Willa Cather. She grew up in Nebraska. We're practically neighbors."

"How old's this one?"

"Born 1873."

Leonard's lips quirk. "Neighbors, huh?"

"Yep. Her descriptions of corn are good for the soul." Jim makes another noise and puts another mark. "She's got such a way with describing stuff in general. It's my first read-through but it's so homey. Feels like I've read it a thousand times, but in a good way, y'know?"

The earnest happiness in his voice makes Leonard smile fully. "Sounds real domestic. Didn't think that was your style."

"One of the Captain's most admirable qualities is his willingness to broaden his horizons," Spock says, though Leonard could've sworn he'd been meditating.

"Aw, Spock." Jim nearly jostles Leonard to get to Spock's hand. "I bet you say that to all the guys."

Spock's brow furrows. "Such a statement is illogical, as I do not know many males we meet on our voyage."

Leonard nudges his stomach. "You know what he means, you hobgoblin. Stop pretendin'."

This time he gets a raised eyebrow. "Pretending implies that I am lying. Vulcans do not lie."

"I'm gonna kick you in the jaw."

"Gentlemen, please" Jim says, already buried in his book again, "not in front of the kids."

"There are no children present, Jim."

Chekov chooses that moment to screech his way to a cannon ball. Uhura chews him out from her raft and demands he push her to the shallow end to avoid Sulu's imminent jump.

"Whaddaya call that?" Leonard asks.

Spock's face answers for him. Leonard snorts and settles back down. A sweet-smelling breeze hits him at just the right moment.

He'll hand it to Starfleet. For all the darkness and danger, they can get some damn good shore leaves. Sometimes.

Ugh, he won't think about that. Jim'd been so fucking high.

Or that other time...fuck. _Spock_ had been so fucking high.

A tap to his head blinks his eyes open. Even though the filter of Leonard's sunglasses, Jim's eyes are unfairly blue.

"You're interrupting my reading," Jim says.

Leonard scowls. "I ain't doing anything."

"You're thinking too loud."

"Shuddup."

"Risa has hosted many shore leaves in the past, Leonard," Spock says, "The odds of something happening are astronomically low."

"Do you forget who we're with?" Leonard mutters. Then, louder, " _Ugh_! Stop it!"

Jim plants another big one on his nose. "Nah."

Leonard reaches out. Without looking away from the pool, Spock hoists him up.

"C'mon!" Jim whines, following him, "You're so comfy!"

Leonard takes off his shirt.

"Nevermind," Jim says, "Carry on."

Leonard rolls his eyes and heads to the pool. To his confusion, crew members all over the complex start staring. Some are _whistling_ , all of the unprofessional—

"Damn, McCoy!" Sulu calls, "Is that a six pack?"

Leonard looks down as if he hasn't seen his own body before. He puts his hands on his hips. "You expect me t'tell my patients to keep in shape and not do it myself?"

Uhura laughs, loud and bright. "You look so much like a dad right now!"

"DILF!" Jim shouts through a cupped hand.

Leonard responds by stomping back over and hauling him over his shoulder.

"No! Bones, no, I'm sorry-I'm sorry, Bones _please,_ my book, _my book_ —oh thanks Spock, remember-me-I-love-y—!"

Everyone's laughter turns muted. Risa's pools are always the perfect temperature. He feels Jim flick his ear. The crew cheers as they break the surface.

Jim grins at Leonard. "You are so hot."

Leonard shoves him under. Jim pretends to flail.

Once they've settled somewhat, Leonard looks at Spock.

He gets the most emphatic " _No_ " a Vulcan could make.

Of course this just lights Jim's eyes like Broadway. "Spo-o-ck," he sings.

"Captain," Spock replies stiffly. "Need I remind you that Vulcans are not an aquatic species."

Leonard hauls himself out of the pool. Spock stands.

"Doctor, you are aware of my physiology," Leonard's never heard him talk so fast, "It is illogical to assume I would enjoy such activities."

Jim comes up behind Leonard. Sulu's yelling, "Get 'im, Captain!" while Uhura's trying to be sympathetic and failing miserably.

"Leonard. Jim." Spock's stepping back like that time a bunch of space pirates cornered them on a cliff. "Please desist."

"Hey, Spock," Jim says.

"...yes?"

"Marry us."

Spock freezes. For a second, so does Leonard.

Then Jim's grappling a surprised Vulcan and Leonard catches on. When Spock recovers from Jim, Leonard jumps on his back. They tumble into the pool in a tangle of limbs and screaming crew.

Spock emerges looking like a very displeased wet cat, bangs nearly covering his eyes. He pushes them back with as much dignity as he can manage and—

"Holy shit," Jim says, "Spock, your forehead is gorgeous!"

That really shouldn't make sense but _damn_. Spock with slicked back hair is. Somethin' else.

"Someone take a picture!" Jim orders. At least twenty "Aye, Captain!"s reply from various angles.

Spock promptly goes underwater.

"No!" Jim cries, "You are _not_ taking this from me!" He dives after him.

"Infants," Leonard mutters, and holds his breath.

* * *

Jim earns himself brownie points by sending Spock's bare forehead to Amanda. Which is good, 'cause he lost some major ones with Leonard.

"I _know_ , Bones," he murmurs, "It was just a distraction!"

"Now he's thinkin' about it!" Leonard hisses. "And dry off! You need more sunscreen!"

" _Bo-o-ones_!"

"We had a _plan_!" 

"We can still do the plan! It'll be fine!"

Leonard shoves him back into the pool.

"Didn't you just tell me to dry off?!" Jim splutters.

Leonard tosses him his towel. It lands on his stupid pretty face.

" _I'm still in the water_!"

* * *

It should be stated that Leonard's not actually mad. He's been through the song and dance before; this time he just cares about the result. Besides, things rarely go to plan when Jim Kirk's involved.

But he can pretend to be mad just for fun. He's on vacation, after all, and Jim's groveling is hilarious, especially when Leonard sits next to Spock and he has to try and be discreet about what he's apologizing for. Leonard orders a mimosa and kicks back.

When he finishes his drink, he says, "Will you shut up?"

Jim's jaw clicks shut. Then grins and bounds over, snatching his book and pencil from his chair. He spreads across Spock and Leonard's laps, flicking his sunglasses back over his eyes. Leonard orders another drink.

Spock, of course, waits for Leonard to have a mouthful of sweet tea to say, "I assume your proposal was genuine."

Leonard does an honest to God spit-take. Jim rolls to shield his book because he has great priorities.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Ensign Richards shrieks from a nest of cackling friends.

"Aw man, I didn't have my camera!" Ensign Halloway groans.

"By your response I believe the answer is yes," Spock says.

"I mean." Jim coughs. "If—you want it to be...?"

Leonard smacks his own chest, trying to keep his lungs down. Spock gives him an awkward pat on the back and asks if he's alright.

"Spock?" Jim murmurs, clearly trying not to sound nervous.

"My apologies, Jim. I was simply ensuring Leonard's well-being before answering."

" _And_?" Leonard chokes. Fuck, he needs water, where's his bottle?

"It is obvious, is it not? By my people's standards, we are already engaged."

Leonard should not have drank water.

"Bones," Jim snaps, wiping his face, "We're getting _engaged_."

"Since _when_?!" Leonard roars.

Spock tilts his head. "You and Jim agreed to a preliminary bond on our previous mission."

Jim gapes. "Spock...did you. Did you get to propose _first_?"

Spock raises an eyebrow.

Leonard's teeth are gonna crack. "You smug motherfu— _Jim_!"

Jim's right beside him. This time, Spock agrees to be shoved in.

**Author's Note:**

> me????? trying to inject myself with serotonin???? it's more likely than you think  
> the world sucks right now. but i do hope this spread a little joy, even just a smidge :)


End file.
